Candu
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Ia memerangkapmu dan kau menikmati candunya dengan sukarela. #AnsatsuHalloweenPartII


**Candu**

 **Disklaimer:** _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ merupakan properti sah milik Matsui Yuusei.

 **Peringatan:** Kemungkinan besar lepas karakter. _AU._

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Pada musim dinginnya yang ke tujuh belas, pintu apartemennya diketuk beberapa kali dalam hitungan yang tidak pasti. Terdengar seperti kesetanan; tapi cukup menenangkan.

Ketika dibukanya pintu apartemen, ia melihatnya. Seorang laki-laki muda yang berdiri dengan sebuah senyum sederhana yang memikat tetapi tubuh tremor hebat.

"Selamat siang." Orang itu berkata sopan, tidak melenyapkan senyum itu. "Saya Isogai Yuuma dan saya ditugaskan untuk _melenyapkan_ Anda dengan segera."

Pada musim dinginnya yang ke tujuh belas, Sakakibara Ren mendapatkan sebuah serangan sekaligus ancaman keras.

* * *

 _Tidak perlu melihat keluar,_

 _semua yang kauinginkan ada di sini; di kamarmu sendiri._

* * *

Perabotan rumah pecah; berserakan di atas lantai yang dingin beku. Tirai yang tadinya tergantung di jendela kaca kamar yang besar kini tercerabut; koyak dan rusak. Terdengar bunyi tumpahan air yang terlalu lebat dari luar.

Ia terduduk di atas ranjangnya bersama pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membumbung di atas kepala. Sementara lawan bicaranya berdiri di hadapannya, memberikan setatapan yang dalam. Ia tahu ia tenggelam dalam tatapan itu.

"Melanggar peraturan lagi, hm?"

Ia, Ren, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Tidak." Di hadapannya, Isogai masih menatapnya dengan dalam—dalam dan gelap. "Lucu sekali. Kau memerangkapku di apartemenku sendiri? Ini _kandangku,_ Isogai. Aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja."

"Ah, benarkah?" Isogai tertawa, terdengar begitu menyenangkan seperti biasanya. "Aku tidak memerangkapmu. Aku _hanya_ meminta supaya kau tidak pergi dari kandangmu sendiri."

Sepasang mata Ren bergerak menelusuri kamarnya sendiri yang terlalu kacau. "Lagi pula aku memang tidak melakukan apa pun." Ditatapnya kembali Isogai yang juga masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan padanya. "Padahal kita baru saja melewati malam yang hebat, Isogai."

Isogai mendengus keras. Tubuhnya berbalik, mendekati ambang pintu kamar. "Jangan lagi mencoba untuk keluar," ucap Isogai yang langsung dihadiahi jawaban _'Aku tidak!'_ dari Ren. "Kau masih tahananku, ingat?"

Ren masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Meresapi semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih saja membumbung di atas kepala.

Seharusnya Sakakibara Ren sudah mati. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi pada musim dingin ke tujuh belasnya yang lalu, Ren tahu dia sudah gila. Karena dalam waktu berikutnya, yang dilakukannya adalah berbagi malam-malam yang hebat bersama Isogai Yuuma, seorang yang mengincar nyawanya.

* * *

 _Jangan tutup kedua matamu; biarkan tetap waspada dan awas._

 _Lihat, dia bisa menari di antara hujan dan hujan._

* * *

Malam itu sama seperti malam dalam sepekan yang lalu; hujan turun dengan lebat dan langit malam terlalu gelap. Dan malam itu sama seperti malam dalam sepekan yang lalu; Sakakibara Ren berdiri terdiam di beranda apartemen. Sepasang matanya menatap lurus ke depan, meraba sejauh apa dia bisa menangkap kota yang begitu dingin, seakan sudah mati.

"Oh, mau bergabung denganku?"

Tapi Isogai hanya menatap Ren sambil lalu. Ren menatap penuh pada Isogai, mengikuti gerak-gerik seorang yang diajaknya bicara—meski belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Ren meringis, tapi tidak berkomentar atau apa pun.

Keheningan di antara keduanya tidak terisi. Isogai hanya berdiri diam di sebelah Ren dan membungkam mulut sendiri. Sementara Ren masih menyelami pikirannya, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terlalu mengganggu.

"Mau berbagi cerita denganku?" Ren menawarkan, walau tidak berharap banyak.

Dan tanpa Ren duga, jawaban Isogai datang dengan cepat. "Boleh saja."

Senyum panjang terbentuk. "Nah Isogai, bisa memberitahuku kenapa, siapa, dan apa masalah 'membunuhku' itu dan segalanya?"

Ren mengamati bagaimana Isogai memundurkan tubuh dari pembatas besi, memangkas satu langkah kaki di antara keduanya, menyambar lagi, dan kemudian Isogai menekan dada kiri Ren. "Isogai?"

"Ini masih bekerja," jawab Isogai singkat. Tidak ada emosi dalam suara itu, Ren bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas. "Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk membuat ini berhenti bekerja. Tidak ada alasan khusus atau apa pun."

Tidak puas, Ren mencekal tangan kanan Isogai yang masih menusuk-nusuk dada kirinya dengan telunjuk. "Itu saja?"

Sebuah anggukan ringan diberikan. "Itu saja."

Satu tangan Ren yang bebas menyambar tangan Isogai yang diam di samping tubuh. "Tidak mau mengatakan hal yang lain?" Dan pertanyaan itu hanya mendapat jawaban sebuah gelengan cepat. Ren mengembuskan napas panjang. "Baiklah, sekarang kita—"

"Kau cuma perlu waspada."

Sepasang mata mengerjap cepat. "Apa?"

" _Waspada,"_ ulang Isogai sembari memberikan satu kecupan singkat di leher Ren. " _Dan membuka mata._ "

Ren tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli," katanya sembari membalas kecupan ringan di leher Isogai. "Malam ini akan menjadi sangat panjang, Isogai."

* * *

 _Jangan melihat keluar,_

 _aku ada di hadapanmu._

* * *

Pada musim dinginnya yang ke sembilan belas, kamar Sakakibara Ren lebih kacau dari biasanya. Tirai jendela kaca tercerabut dengan sempurna, sementara kaca-kacanya pecah. Meja belajarnya terguling; buku-buku berserakan dan alat tulis diremukkan. Lantai dipenuhi perabotan yang dipecahkan, membeku bersama segenang cairan pekat beraroma anyir.

Lalu terdengar langkah-langkah yang menjauh dan kemudian menjejak di atas tumpukan-tumpukan salju.

Pada musim dinginnya yang ke sembilan belas, Sakakibara Ren berhasil _dilenyapkan._

* * *

" _Terima kasih untuk semua malam-malam yang hebat, Ren."_

" _Oh, waktunya sudah habis, ya?"_

" _Sejak awal waktunya memang sudah habis."_

" _Benarkah? Kenapa?"_

" _Kau termakan candu."_

" _Salahmu. Kau terlalu menggiurkan."_

" _Benar. Tapi itu salahmu karena kau terlalu bodoh."_


End file.
